The darker side
After Sookie reveals to Eric their sexual past and gets Tara free from Mickey. This is just fiction, just my way of thinking what Team Eric and Sookie fans would want, Oh and my plot focuses on Sookie moving back to her place her run in with Bill and Eric, My first piece so don’t nag me if it aint that good... Oh and I have included the rather ‘bad boy’ persona of Bill effing Compton as Jessica jokingly put it... Thanks and enjoy... I woke up the next morning feeling a little better, considering last nights events I was not that shook up, Shame on you Sookie Stackhouse, I thought to myself. I looked at the clock it was 4:45, well I had definitely overslept. I went to the washroom in my new temporary home that Sam had so kindly offered as some fucking arsonist set fire to my own home, the kitchen was only damaged and even it would be fixed in about two weeks, I did all the washroom necessities and pulled on some jeans and a tee. I went over to my phone and saw 2 messages, great! I played the first one, “Hey Sook, its Tara. Thanks for helping me out, will call you later ok?” and then subsequently the second one, “Hey Cher, its Sam, look I heard about your arm, look just take the rest of the week of, come back on monday ok?” Well whoopdido, what to do now? I decided to call Jason to ask him about keeping an eye on Tara, he should be of work in a while so why not? “Hey Sook, everything ok?” Jason said in a shaky voice, “Yeah, I was just calling you, is it a bad time?” I asked, I heard him breath a sigh of relief, “Nah! Its as good as time as any.” He said in a cool and calm voice, “Hey listen, do me a favor, try to keep an eye on Tara.” I said, “Why everything okay?” He asked, And I told him everything was fine and hung up. I watched some television then, they were showing “Vampire Fashion” in which they helped poorly dressed vampires. It was a hoot, they were literally vamps who just could not let go of the seventies, it was 6 when I finally got up to make some thing to eat. I went into the relatively small kitchen and heated some Mushroom Soup, I drank that but I was still hungry, odd? So I made myself some pasta. Yum... I decided to read my romance novels, and after reading a few chapters reality hit me, I could not date regular guys, (I mean how unattractive is it to know what your date is thinking?), my first boyfriend Bill was a vamp, and though are relationship was great I broke up with him because he had cheated on me with his dead bitch maker Lorena who by the way I staked to say his ass. Then came Eric the viking; tall, sexy, handsome and down right edible, of course I can say that because I had seen him- all of him. I didn’t know if we had a relationship but what we had was golden. I was so into my own thoughts that when I looked up it was pitch dark outside, wow. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, I went towards it and before opening the door let my guard down, an empty hole, vamp. I opened the door to find Bill Compton my ex standing, but not quite there was something different about him, something scary and it freaked me out. “Uh, Hi Bill.” I said, “Hey Sookie, can I come in?” He said in his cool, clear voice, now normally I cant be glamoured but something about his voice told me different, “Yeah sure.” I said and he came in. Bill was a hundred plus vampire and quite good looking one, he had brown hair and dark blue beautiful eyes, I shut the door and followed him in, he sat down on the couch. “Um I don’t have TrueBlood as I cant drive so sorry about that.” I said, he looked at me, okay O don’t have a good feeling about this, and before I knew it he was right in front of me, he smiled and I saw his fangs extend, he grabbed me by my arms and I yelped in pain as my injured arm hurt, “What are you doing?” I said, my voice shivering in fear. He pinned me against the wall in such a way that his cock was pressing against my stomach. I screamed, thrashed, anything to get me out of this situation, tears rolling down my cheeks, “Bill stop, get away.” I said and he growled and slapped me hard, and to make it worse slid his hands under my teeshirt grabbing whatever he could grab, I screamed and he laughed, “This is just the beginning.” He said. Suddenly my door burst open, “Sookie let me in.” It was Eric his voice was sharp and angry, I was so glad that he came to stop this, Bill growled “Come in Eric.” Once I said that Bill threw and elbow at me knocking me out. When I woke up I was in the bed, Eric was there too, I was in his arms. He must have sensed the fact that I was awake, he slid a little closer to me, his head on my shoulders, for a minute we both lay there in the silence, but then I started crying, I couldn’t hold it, I mean I never thought that Bill would ever try to hurt me, let alone try to rape me. “Sookie, don’t cry please.” Eric said, and after about five more minutes I stopped, “Wh. What happened after?” I managed to croak out, “You had invited me in so I came in, I attacked him and though he put up a fight after about a while I over powered him and he left. But I think someone had casted something on him, but don’t worry about that now.” He said and I listened. “I just keep thinking what would have happened if you hadn’t come, what would he have done? Would he have killed...” I said but Eric interrupted, “No, don’t go there.” He said, suddenly I looked all around it was dark here, “Its past dawn but I didn’t want to go so I sealed the windows and all in this room.” He said, “Sleep lover, I am right here.” He said. And I did. Suddenly I was in the Compton house, I was strapped with cuffs, and out of the blue Bill came, he looked at me and smiled, he made his way towards me and smiled, “Hey Sookie.” He said in that same spine tingling voice as before, and he made his way toward me, “Bill let me out, what am I doing here?” I asked, He unzipped his pants and came towards me, He ripped my clothes and extended his fangs and bit my neck, I yelped as he drank and drank and suddenly he was in me... Literally. I screamed, “Sookie? Sookie its me.” I heard Eric’s voice as he shook me, “Its a dream, it was a dream.” He said. I looked at him, “What...” I said, Eric held me because I was shivering, When I felt better I looked at him, “Tell me what happened.” He demanded but I shook my head, he lightly put his hand on my chin and pulled it up, “Bill?” he said and I nodded, and then he did the most unexpected thing, he kissed me, his lips lightly touched mine. “Look I know it is hard to hear this but Bill was under some witches spell, he didn’t mean to hurt you and he’s here.” He said, “I don’t think I can face him again, I... I’m” I couldn’t continue, “Scared? I know you are but I am here and nothing will happen to you lover, I promise.” He said. “And no need to change, let that son of a bitch see what he done to you even if not intentionally.” Eric said, rage filling his voice, so with a lot of reassurance from Eric I went with him. Bill stood when he saw me coming, “Oh Sookie...” He said and took a step closer but reluctantly I stepped behind Eric, Bill sensed my fear and stepped back. “You are afraid of me?” He said, in a very different non vamp voice, “I think you probably know why.” I said, “Look, I was under Selah’s spell, she was a witch, a very powerful one and she wanted me to get rid of you and then she resorted to this.” He said. “Please Sookie forgive me... I didn’t mean to.” He begged and a tear ran down my cheek, “I don’t know what to say.” I said, it seemed clear that he didn’t want to hurt me but I was unsure, “Curse me, hit me hell hit me with silver I deserve every bit of it, just do something.” He said, “Eric, please give me and Bill some time.” I said to him and he kissed me on the cheek, glared at Bill saying something and went out. “Remember when I told you about my uncle?” I asked, Bill nodded, “This was worst then all the things he did combined, because I trusted you, loved you, under a spell or not you would have killed me...” I said before the tears blurred my vision. “I was helpless.” He said, he came forward and took my hand, “Would I ever do something like this to you in my right mind?” He asked, “No” I said, “Then? But I got to know that hurt your arm and your forehead, so.” He said and reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver chain, burning his hand and put in my hand. “Hit me.” He said in his cool voice, I looked at the chain and him and realized, he is right he never meant to harm me and it was not his fault. “No. I understand and forgive you. But it will be a while before I trust you again.” I said managing to smile, he wiped the tears of my face and nodded. “Though, if you ever find that bitch Selah do curse her from me.” I said, “Oh I will do more than cursing.” He said and left. A few seconds later Eric came in and sat beside me, “You okay lover?” He said, I nodded, “You stayed all dawn?” I asked him and he nodded. “Thanks for saving me.” I said, he smiled, “I sensed you so I had to come.” He said. I told him I was feeling better and went for a shower, suddenly I heard his voice, “I remembered when we showered together lover. Though I remember it but I think I need a fresh up in my memory.” He said, “Eric” I protested, “Say no in the next three seconds and I will leave.” He said and came in, “You didn’t count” I said, “I don’t play fair.” He said and his hands gently touched my shoulders, then down to my waist, then they touched my breasts, squeezing them, and I found my own hands experimenting. Before long we were both on the bed his crotch going in and out, in and out. “You are mine Stackhouse.” He said in my ears as we panted for breath. TBC